An Unexpected Tangle
by Writterartistmangaka
Summary: Belinda has lived her life hidden in her tower for as long as she remembered. Now that she is 33, maybe her father will finally let her see the world. (Basically: The story of Tangled with the hobbit cast.)
1. Prologue

**My idea where the cast of The Hobbit replaces the characters in Tangled:**

**Bilbo is Rapunzel (Belinda)**

**Thorin is Flynn Rider (AKA Eugene Fitzherbert)**

**Saruman is Gothel**

**Gandalf is Pascal**

**The two thugs are Azog and Bzog**

**The criminals at the inn are the dwarves from the company**

**Legolas is Maximus (For most of the time)**

**Thranduil is the guard capitain**

**The King and Queen are Galadriel and Elrond**

**The tiara is made with the Arkenstone**

**Thorin was banished from Erebor until he found the most precious of treasures. Belinda is the Princess of the Shire, which is in good terms with elves, who guard it's borders. I saw Gandalf as Pascal 'cause he's like the one who convinces her to go on an adventure. Legolas as Maximus 'cause I saw a good opportunity for rivalry between the two and have him liking Thorin after a while. Galadriel and Elrond 'cause they're both good leaders and were in the movie.**

**I don't own either of the stories nor their characters.**

* * *

- Prologue - (Thorin Narating) -

This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, it's not a sad story. It's not even mine. This is the story of a girl named Belinda. Once upon a time, there was a drop of sunshine that fell from the sky. And from that drop grew a magical golden flower in the form of a ring.

The flower shines brightly in the darkness and you see a very old and tired man dressed in white approaching it.

The old man right here, you may want to remember him, for he is important. But on with the story: Many years passed and a kingdom flourished. It was ruled by a great kind and an even greater queen: Elrond and Galadriel. The lady was awaiting a child, but she became sick. Deadly so. The kingdom was desperate, and ready to believe in miracles, even in a magical flower.

The old man draped in white robes comes out from the darkness and removes a basket that was hidding the flower.

See? Told you he was important. For many, many years, Saruman had kept the flower hidden, for it was his source of youth. All he had to do was sing.

-_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine..._

As the old man sang, the flower glowed brightly. As the last verse died down, Saruman breathed deeply the smell of the flower and the glow covered him. His wrinkles disappeared and his long white beard shrank back, his hair turning a deep shade of healthy black.

So, he sings a song to a flower and grows younger. Quite disturbing, is it not?

Voices come from afar and the now younger man quickly covers the flower with the basket. He hurries away, but in his haste, he knocked over the basket and revealed the flower. Just as he vanishes into the forest, one of the guard, Legolas, arrives and notices the flower.

-I found it! He shouts to his troup.

The elves hurriedly dug up the flower, careful not to destroy it. Saruman watched from afar, a dark look in his eyes.

The magical flower healed the queen, and a few weeks later, a beautiful baby girl was born, with long flowing golden hair. To celebrate her birth, the king and queen set off dozens of fireworks. All was well, for a while at least.

In the dark of the night, a large but thin form creeps from the window and enters the room. A shadow looms over the sleeping babe as a wrinkled hand grasps a lock of golden hair.

-_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine..._ Saruman sung softly, the hair of the princess glowing and his age fading away.

As he kept singing, he lifted the lock of hair and cut it off with a pair of scissors. But the second he had done so, the hair turned brown and curly. He gasped as he instantly aged and the hair on the baby's head lost it's power, turning brown and curly. A cry awoke the king and queen, who hurried into their daughter's room only to see a white form jump out of the window.

In a flash, Saruman entered the castle, kidnapped the princess and vanished. The entire kingdom set out to search for the princess, but could not find her. Deep into the woods, up in a high dark tower, the man raised the girl as his own.

-_... Heal what has been hurt,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine..._ A soft childish voice sung as a rejuvenating man brushed her hair.

Saruman had found a new magic flower, and this time, he was determined to keep it hidden.

-Why can't I go outside? Little Belinda asked.

-The world outside is very dangerous, my dear. You must stay in this tower to remain safe. Do you understand, my flower? The younger man told her.

-Yes daddy.

But the walls of the tower could not keep her from everything. For every year on her birthday, the king and queen had multiple fireworks set off into the night, in the hope that, one day, their princess would return.


	2. Meet the Main Character

- **Chapter 1; When will my life begin?** - (Belinda Point of View)

A small grey lizard shot out from a small opening in a window, high up in a tower made out of dark rock. He pressed himself against the stone as his skin turned the same color. Just in time for the window was flung open by a young woman with long golden hair. The girl looked around and smirked.

-Hmm... Nobody here... I guess Gandalf hid somewhere else...

The lizard chuckled but squealed when a lock of hair curled around his ankle and dragged him up to hang upside down.

-Gotcha! The girl giggled as he pouted, turning back to his normal color. So far it's 20 out of 21. How about 1 out of 23?

Gandalf glared at her.

-Okay, well, what do you want to do? Belinda asked as she leaned against the railing.

The little lizard shot her a look and gestured for the ground with his tail.

-I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you! She said, giggling some more when the lizard blowed a raspberry. Come on, it's not that bad...

She grabbed the small creature and jogged inside, her long hair dragging behind her. Throwing a lock of it high into the air, it curled around a lever and, with a pull, Belinda opened the window.

-_ 7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._

As she sang, she began cleaning the room.

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

Once she had cleaned everything, she began occupying herself. She grabbed some of the books from her shelf, painted the walls that were not occupied yet by her drawings and cooked herself a meal.

-_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_

_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_

_Sew a dress!_

_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more,_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere._

_And then I'll brush and brush,_

_And brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

After she had eaten, she continued on her activities, but any could see she wasn't excited about them. She had done all of these things so many times before she just didn't feel any joy in them. She moved a tapestry to uncover a new portion of wall and began painting a dark night sky filled with shining lights of all colors.

-_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_

_And wonderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?_

_And tomorrow night,_

_Lights will appear_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year._

_What is it like_

_Out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older,_

_Father might just_

_Let me go ..._

With a sight, Belinda went back to the window and looked out longingly at the wild forest that surrounded her house. And she wondered when she would finally start living.

- **Chapter two; Heist** - (Thorin Point of View)

In the kingdom of the Shire, three forms were jumping along the roof of the castle. Two were large deformed bodies. The third was slightly smaller but wide and long had long black hair. As the guards passed, the shorter of the group stared down to make sure they had not been spotted. Looking up, his gaze fell on the large mountain and his heart ached at the thought of his home.

-Oakenshield! The larger of the orcs hissed. Come on!

-Azog, are you certain this is it? The dwarf asked.

-"You may return once you have found the most precious of treasures." The orc said. The crown of the lost princess is made out of the one and only Arkenstone. There's nothing more precious than it in the whole world.

-The Arkenstone... The hearth of the mountain... Oakenshield sighed, lost in his thought.

-Yup, and once we get it, you can return it to your precious mountain. Bzog, Azog's son hissed, grabbing the dwarf and tying him with a rope.

Carefully, they opened the window that stood over the precious tiara, guarded by many elves. Quietly, the orcs lowered their companion down, closer and closer to their objective. Steadying his breath, the dwarf grabbed the tiara and shoved it into his satchel. But the object had not been touched for a long while, and a small cloud of dust rose when he touched it. Bitting his lip, Oakenshield tried as hard as he could to hold it in, but sneezed half-way up.

-Bless you. A guard called from his post before he realised what was going on. STOP! THIEF!

The orcs pulled the third of their party up and they all rushed to get away as quickly as possible. As they hurried down the road that led to the forest, the dwarf looked over his shoulder to check if they were followed.

-This was oddly easy. He said.

-Don't speak to soon, Thorin, son of Thrain. We are not out of the woods yet. Azog hissed as they continued running.


	3. Father knows best

- **Chapter 3: Father knows best** - (Belinda P.O.V)

In her tower, Belinda was giggling in excitement. Gandalf smiled at how the young girl seemed so determined.

-This is it, Gandalf. She said, picking him up. I'm ready to finally ask him.

-Belinda! A powerful voice came from outside. Let down your hair!

-Wish me luck... She whispered to her lizard friend before hidding him under the tapestry.

-Belinda, dear, I'm not getting any younger! Saruman called again from downstairs.

-Coming, father! The young woman said, peeking out the window.

The hobbit lass passed her hair across a hook that dangled in front of her window before throwing it down. The man grabbed it and held it in a loop where he placed his foot. Belinda began to drag him upwards, groaning at the heavy weight of her father. After a few moments, Saruman was at the same level of the window and climbed in, pulling his daughter's hair after him.

-Oh, my sweet Belinda, where do you find the strenght in you to do this every day of the year? I do not want you to overwork yourself. He said, holding her shoulder.

-No, father, it's quite alright. She assured him.

-Then why did it take so long? He chuckled, pinching her nose. I'm just teasing, my sweet.

Belinda chuckled nervously as her father moved away to examine his reflection on the mirror. Belinda took a deep breath and tried to tell her parent what she wanted, but was interrupted before she could utter a word.

-Belinda, do you know what I see in this mirror? I see a talented young person, strong, fearless and capable. He said, and the young woman smiled. Oh, look, there's you as well! He exclaimed before laughing good heartedly. I'm simply jesting, dear. Do not take what I say too seriously.

-Right... Um, well, father... I-I wanted to tell you that...

-Daugther dear, I'm feeling a bit tired. He told her as he noticed a few gray stripes in his dark mane. Why don't you sing me a song, and then we'll talk.

-Oh! Of course!

Belinda then hurried of to push a plush chair in the middle of the room. Saruman watched her with a puzzled expression, wondering what she was so excited about. Belinda shoved him down on the chair and ran to grab her own, along with a brush. She placed her hair with the brush on her fathers lap, sat and began singing quickly.

_Flowergleamandglow,letyourpowershine,maketheclockreverse,bringbackwhatoncewasmine,healwhathasbeenhurt,changethefate'sdesing,savewhathasbeenlost,bringbackwhatoncewasmine,whatoncewasmine._

-W-Wait! Saruman tried to slow her down but gave up and quickly brushed her hair and he grew younger in a flash. Belinda!

-So, as I was saying, tomorrow is a very important day! And for a very simple reason; It's my birthday! She exclaimed, latching on her father's arm. Ta-da!

-Nice try, young lady. But I distinctly remember that we had it a year ago. He chuckled.

-Birthday's all have a great quality and that is that they come back every year! The young woman reminded him. Father, I'll be 33 tomorrow, and I was wondering if... W-Well i-if I could... If I-I...

-Please Belinda, do not mumble. You know I can't stand you mumbling. Mumble, mumble, mumble! It's exhausting! He said before laughing. I'm kidding. You're so adorable. He pinched her cheek and walked away.

Belinda sighed, and looked down to see Gandalf urging her to go on. Taking a deep breath, she blurted out:

-Iwanttoseethecolorfullights!

-... What? Saruman asked after a lost chuckle.

-I want to see the lights in the sky. Belinda clarified, showing him the painting she had done a while earlier.

-Oh, you mean the stars, dear. The man said, looking away.

-No, father! I am not sure what they are, but they are not stars. From your astronomy book, I know that stars follow a precise course that never changes. But these lights only appear for a short moment, are of all colors and I can only see them on my birthday. Only at my birthday. And I can't help but to feel that... That they're somehow meant for me... Belinda sighed, and Saruman frowned. I wish to see them, father. And not by the tower's window. In person. I want to know what they are...

-You say you wish to leave the tower? Why, my dear, that is foolish. Saruman said, closing the window and going to his daughter._ Look at you, as frail as a flower. / You are but a babe, just a sprout. / You know why we live up in this tower?_

-I know but...

-_That's right! To keep you safe and sound!_ He cut her off ruffling her head, before going to draw the curtains. _Yes, I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon, you'd want to leave the nest. / Soon, but not yet!_ Belinda tried to argue but he silenced her with a finger. _Shh! Listen, pet. / Father knows best._

Saruman knocked the wall with his elbow and the last window shot closed, leaving the two in complete darkness. Belinda light up a candle as her father began to sing.

-_Father knows best,_

_Listen to your father,_

_It's a scary world out there._ Saruman sang as he popped out of nowhere and made the young woman gasp.

-_Father knows best,_

_One way or another,_

_Something will go wrong, I swear!_

Belinda felt something pull at her hair and she tugged at it. She fell back with a yelp to be caught by the man's arm and he left her in a patch of light.

-_Ruffians, thugs,_

_Poison Ivy, quicksand,_

_Cannibals and snakes,_

_The plague..._

Belinda yelped when she saw many scaring shadows around her and squealed when her father pushed her with a dirty mop.

-_Also large bugs,_

_Men with pointy teeth,_

_And stop, no more, you'll just upset me!_ He cried before taking his daughter's trembling hand.

-_Daddy's right here._

_Daddy will protect you,_

_Darling here's what I suggest!_

Belinda gasped when she realised her father had vanished and she had hugged a coat-hanger instead, turning to see him upon the stairs, surrounded by many lights.

-_Skip the drama,_

_Stay with papa!_

_Father... Knows... Best!_

Saruman chuckled as he put out the candles with a swipe of his cape. Belinda light up a few other candles that Saruman quickly put out after she had light them.

-_Father knows best,_

_Take it from your daddy,_

_On your own you won't survive._

Belinda turned to gaze at her reflexion in the mirror as her father stood behind it.

-_Sloppy, undressed,_

_Immature and clumsy,_

_They'd eat you up alive!_

Saruman sang as he tripped the young woman and rolled her up in her hair. He then made her stand and pulled her hair to free her, making her twirl on herself.

-_You're gullible, naîve_

_Positively grubby,_

_Gritzy and a bit... Vague_

_Plus, I believe,_

_Getting kinda chubby._

_I'm just saying cuz I wuv you!_

He continued before hugging her quickly and disappearing in the darkness. Belinda whimpered and tried to find him, when a patch of light descended on him.

-_But daddy understands,_

_Father's here to help you._

_All I have is one request..._

The young woman sighed and ran into her father's open arms. The two stayed that way for a few moments, before Saruman spoke.

-Belinda?

-Yes?

-Do not ever ask to leave this tower, again. He told her, his voice deep with warning.

-... Yes, father... She sighed, defeated.

-Oh... I love you so much, darling.

-I love you more.

-I love you most. He said, kissing the top of her head._ Don't forget it. / You'd regret it... / Father knows best._

Belinda looked down, disappointed. Father was right. She wasn't ready to leave the tower yet. Perhaps in a few years, he might change his mind. But a deep feeling in her gutt told her it probably wasn't going to work out this way. Saruman sighed contently, happy to have made his daughter see reason. He then packed a few things, for he had to go out for the moment. Belinda hooked her hair out of the window and slowly lowered her father to the ground.

-I'll see you later, my flower. He called from the ground before leaving.

-And I'll be here... She sighed as she rested her head in her arms and let the wind blow in her hair.


	4. Get the satchel at all cost!

- **Chapter 4; Get the satchel back at all costs!** - (Thorin P.O.V)

Thorin, Azog and Bzog were running in the forest. As they slowed down to catch their breaths, Thorin noticed a paper stuck to a tree. "Wanted dead or alive; Thorin Oakenshield" was written on it. A similar post about the two orcs was right underneath it.

-Word got out quicker than we expected. Azog hissed. We better be careful.

-Why? They're just elves. Thorin spat, ripping of the post.

-The elves scum can be very tricky, and you'd do well not to underestimate them.

-I don't see why I should fear people who can't even get my nose right. The dwarf replied, staring in disgust at his portrait, who had a much to big nose.

Sounds of hoofbeat reached their ears and they looked up to see a patrol of elves upon their steeds, and they started running again, Thorin stuffing his post in the satchel. They unfortunately came at a dead end and stared at the wall.

-Push me up and I'll pull you after me. Thorin told the orcs.

-... Give us the satchel first. Bzog demanded.

-After everything we've been through, do you still think so lowly of me? The dwarf asked, and sighed when the orcs didn't react. Fine!

He gave the satchel to Bzog, who climbed on his father's shoulder. Thorin then climbed on the both of them and pulled himself up on the ledge, looking down at the orcs.

-Now, help us up. Azog ordered him.

-Why, I'd love to, but I'm afraid my hands are full. He said, showing them the satchel before running away.

-THORIN! The orc shouted as the dwarf ran.

Thorin jumped out of the underbrush and quickly ran away from the incoming elven group. He dodged their arrows, thankful for the uneven ground that made it hard for the elves to get a good aim at them. He heard their leader shout something in elvish and he was fairly certain it was something in the tone of "Get this satchel, even if you have to take his life!" Gritting his teeth, he jumped through a small opening between the trees small enough to block the elves. As the dwarf ran, Legolas, the captain's son, squeezed himself in the small place and continued pursuing the criminal. Running up a small path that climbed higher, he jumped off the ledge and landed heavily on the dwarf. The two fought with their fists, punching and trying to get the advantage. In their roughhousing, the satchel was sent in the branch of a tree which hanged over a very high cliff. Thorin kicked the elf off of him and ran to get the satchel. He ran along the trunk and swinged himself in the branches just in time to grab his prize before it slipped. Turning, his eyes widened when he saw the elf was on the trunk and aiming at him with his bow.

But before he could fire, a large cracking sound was heard and the two looked to see the tree let go and they fell down. The two screamed as a rock came up and severed the trunk in two, separating the two man. Legolas landed heavily on the ground, but got up hurriedly and searched for the dwarf. Said dwarf pressed himself on a mossy rock only to stumble backwards just in time for the elf to miss him. Thorin looked around and saw he was in a cave that went further down. A light came from the end and Thorin hurried towards it. He came out on the other side to see he was in a sort of canyon, and in the middle of it, a large black tower stood. Looking over his shoulder, he chose to hide in the building. Using two arrows he had grabbed from the elf, he climbed up the tower and entered by the window. Looking down to make sure he hadn't been followed, he sighed and opened his satchel to gaze at the crown.

-Finally, some peace and quie... He didn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence before everything went black and a searing pain exploded in his head.


	5. I know what I want for my birthday

- **Chapter 5; I know what I want for my birthday** - (Belinda P.O.V)

Belinda squealed and hid behind a chair as the heavy body of the stranger fell limply on the ground, clutching her frying pan in her small pants. She had seen him enter by the window and had reacted without thinking. Crawling closer to the person, she looked at him with fear mixed with awe. He was the first other being she had ever seen, beside her father. She gently removed the hair from his face and stared at him. He had a strong jaw and high features, and a thicker beard than her father. "Man with pointy teeth" her father's words ran in her head. She carefully opened his lips with the handle of her frying pan and sighed in relief when she saw his teeth were perfectly normal. Looking back at his face, she found herself unable to look away and she didn't know why, but she... liked looking at him. His eyes suddenly shot open and the young woman squealed again before hitting him a second time. Once she was sure he wouldn't wake up, she dragged him towards her closet and tried to shove him inside. Keyword: Tried. She pushed him up, pulled him, tried everything to get him in but he kept falling back out or on her. After a good while of struggling, she finally managed to get him to fit inside and blocked the door with a chair.

-Okay... Let's not panic... There's just a stranger in my closet. She said, looking at her reflection and smirking. There's a stranger in my closet! Ha! Too weak to deal with tha world outside, huh, daddy? Talk to my frying pan!

She twirled her pan in her hand and yelped when she hit herself over the head with it. She groaned, when something caught her eye. In the stachel the man had had with him, something was glowing. She bent down to pick it up and opened the satchel. Belinda let out a gasp when she saw the beautiful crown. Taking it carefully in her hands, she turned to the mirror and placed it upon her head. Gandalf climbed up a table nearby and stared at her in awe. Her long golden hair seemed to glow along the stones that adorned the crown and her eyes shined with a new light. Belinda almost couldn't recognize herself.

-Belinda! Let down your hair! Her father's call shook her out of her thought and she quickly hid the crown and satchel under a loose piece of stair. Belinda!

-Coming, father! She replied, throwing down her hair.

-I've got a surprise for you, darling! Saruman said as she dragged him up.

-Uh, so do I... She replied nervously.

-I'm certain mine is better!

-I seriously doubt it... She mumbled.

-I've found your favorite ingredients for the soup tonight! Her father said as he entered.

-That's great, but I want to talk about what we said earlier today...

-Oh, Belinda, I hope you're not asking me about the stars.

-Colorful lights... And yes, I do want to talk about them.

-Belinda, we've been over this. You're not ready to deal with the outside world. Saruman said, unhappy she brought the subject up again.

-Now, see, that's the thing! The young woman insisted, nearing the closet where she held her captive. You think I'm not ready to go out, but...

-Belinda, I know you're not ready! Her father cut her off.

-But father, you're not listening...

-There's nothing to listen to! YOU ARE NOT EVER LEAVING THIS TOWER! He shouted on top of his lungs and Belinda backed away from the closet. Great... I'm the villain, now...

Belinda hugged herself as her father slumped into a chair. This wasn't going to work. Her father would never let her out. Something clicked inside her mind as a plan formed in her head. It was risky, but it could be her only chance.

-I just wanted to say that... I know what I want for my birthday.

-And what is it? He asked irritably.

-Painting. From the seashells you brought for me when I turned 22. She said.

-But it's a terribly long trip, Belinda. I would be gone for easily a week.

-I just thought it was a better idea than the... Stars... She argued.

-Are you sure you'll be alright if I leave you alone for that long? He asked.

-Yes, father.

-Alright then. I love you, dear.

-I love you more.

-I love you most.

Saruman then packed enough food for the trip and, after his daughter sung him a song, he left the tower to go to the ocean. Belinda watched him leave the canyon and turned to Gandalf. Time to put her plan in action.


	6. Thorin Oakenshield, at your service

**I should probably warn everyone that Thorin and Belinda are very attractive in eachother's eyes and they're not affraid to think it - think it - think it... The other's sexy and they know it!**

* * *

- Chapter 6; Thorin Oakenshield, at your service -

Belinda removed the chair from the closet and yelped when the man tumbled out of it, still unconscious. Lifting him to sit on the chair, she then tied him tightly with her hair and climbed up to hide in the darkness, leaving the man in a patch of light. Gandalf climbed up on his shoulder and poked him with his tail. The man didn't stir and he slapped him, with no reaction. Getting a bit tired, the cameleon sent his tongue inside the man's ear, and Thorin awoke with a start at the slimy feeling. He groaned, and tried to stand, but couldn't move. He gasped when he remembered he had been attacked and struggled. But when his eyes landed on his bonds, he froze in confusion and slight horror. Is that... hair?! He thought as he followed the long locks of gold around the tower, to rest on a dark form crouched in the darkness.

-Strug-Struggling is pointless. A female voice rang out, as two green eyes peered at him.

-What? Thorin was incredibly lost as the form dropped down and stood just out of light reach.

-I know who you are, and I am not afraid of you! Belinda said, trying to steady her voice like her father.

-Who are you? Thorin asked as he squinted his eyes to see his captor. Show yourself.

The being slowly stepped into the light and Thorin found his breath stolen away. It was a woman. She was wearing a simple pink dress that stopped at the middle of her legs and showed her hairy feet. Her incredibly long hair surrounded her face like a halo and underlined her beautiful features. Her large green eyes shined with seriousness yet with such innocence Thorin felt as if her was staring at purity itself. Her body was the second thing he paid attention to. Small with curvy hips and a bosom much larger than any dwarf woman he'd ever known had his head heating up and his stomach twisting. I am aroused simply by looking at her? I've seen women with much more revealing attire and haven't batted an eyelid! What is wrong with me? He chastised himself. Ignoring her appealing looks, he took in her general appearance and thought he had never seen such a frail and soft creature. As much as he hated to use the word, she was downright adorable. If he hadn't been tied up and at her mercy, he would never had believed she could harm even a fly. But he was tied up, and it was most likely she whom had captured him, so he wouldn't underestimate her. He looked back up to stare at her in the eye, and clenched his fist discreetly as he found himself mesmerized by her green orbs.

Belinda stared at the man as he looked her over. Now that he was awake, he wore a determined expression and she suppressed a shiver at his intense gaze. His eyes looked her over and she straightened up to let him know she meant business. When their eyes locked together, Belinda had to use all her self-control not to swoon at his deep ice blue eyes that seemed to burn her very soul. Now that he was conscious, his muscles were all awake and rippled across the skin she could see from under his heavy clothing. She mentally slapped herself when she almost wished he wore less. And his voice, oh Yvanna, his voice! It was so deep and powerful... Slightly similar to her father's, as both were commanding, yet so different since she found she could not resist obeying to his oder. When he had demanded her to show herself, she did so with only a little hesitation. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves for the hard part would start now.

-Who are you? And how did you find me? She asked.

It took Thorin a few moments to realise she had asked him a question, distracted by the melodious sound of her voice. But when he did, he couldn't stop himself from answering right away, despite his brain's vehement protest.

-Thorin Oakenshield, at your service. He said with a slight bow of his head. May I know your name in return, My Lady?

-I am Belinda. And I am not yours. She replied, and Thorin was a bit confused at her answer. Now, what did you want to do with my hair?

-What? Thorin said, completely lost.

-Cut it?

-I...

-Sell it? She insisted, holding her frying pan in his face.

-I do not want your hair! Thorin exclaimed.

-Y-You don't? She asked softly.

-My own hair suffices me. Why would I need yours? He snapped, and regretted it slightly when she frowned at him.

-If you haven't come for me, then why are you here?

-I was looking for a place to... rest! He avoided using the term "hide" for she would find it suspicious.

-People climb up towers to rest? Belinda asked genuinely, but Thorin believed her to be mocking him.

-Alright. I was being chased by people and I came up here to escape them. He admitted, letting out the fact these "people" were royal guards.

-So you were not after me?

-No! I saw a tower, I climbed up, the end! He said, annoyed at those senseless questions. Wait. My satchel! Where is my satchel? He gasped as he began looking around.

-I hid it. And there's no way you'll ever find it. Belinda said smugly.

-Lady Belinda, I assure you I mean no harm. So please, return me my satchel.

-Not so fast, Mr. Oakenshield. She said. I'll give you your satchel back if you do something for me.

-What this satchel holds is not something I would bargain for, Lady Belinda. He hissed.

-You said something about being at my service, did you not?

-It's a form of greeting! He exclaimed, annoyed at being taken so literally. What do you want of me?

-It's very simple, really! Belinda told him.

She grabbed the chair and turned it so the man would face the tapestry that hid her painting. Thorin's eyes widened at how easily she had moved him. She was much stronger than she appeared. The young woman walked to the tapestry and revealed her painting to her prisoner.

-Do you know what these are? She asked.

-The fireworks the Shire sets off every year for the lost princess? He guessed, having only seem them once and from afar.

-Fireworks... I knew they weren't stars... She whispered to herself. Now, tomorrow, those fireworks will appear again. I want you to take me safely to see them, and back here! She told him. And after that, I'll give you your satchel back.

-As much as I would love to escort you, my lady, I'm afraid I am not welcome in the Shire. So, I cannot help you. Thorin said.

The dwarf knew that if he went back to the Shire so quickly, the guards would run him through. How dared this woman force him into such a task. Belinda looked at her only hope of ever seeing the fireworks and then at Gandalf. The little lizard gave her a look while beating one of his fist in his palm. Getting the message, Belinda steeled her resolve and jumped down.

-Something brought you here, Thorin Oakenshield. She said, slowly making her way towards him. Call it what you will. Destiny. Fatality.

-An elf... Thorin mocked before she tugged him forward kept him from landing flat on his face with an arm.

-Now, let's clear any misunderstandings right away. You can search this tower all you want, peal it off stone by stone, but without me, you'll never find your precious satchel again.

-So, if I understand correctly, I take you to see the fireworks and back here safely, and you will return me my satchel with everything inside.

-You have my word. She swore, and Thorin glared suspiciously at her. And I've never broken a promise.

The dwarf felt rage boil inside him. He had been so close. He had the Arkenstone in his grasp and this accursed woman was going to ruin everything. He wanted to refuse and shake some manners into this girl, but a futile tug against his bonds reminded him that she was tougher than she looked and would not be so easily defeated. Plus, looking at her soft and childish face, the thought of seeing it injured and frightened gave him the most horrible feeling he had ever felt. No matter how much he wanted to hate her, he couldn't even think about hurting her. And the determined look in her eyes told him she wasn't going to drop the idea. If you think about it, the elves are all mostly gone to search the woods. The last thing they would expect is for me to return to the Shire_._ Thorin thought. If I'm careful, it could probably work. With a defeated sight, he said:

-Very well, I'll take you to see those fireworks.

-Really?! She exclaimed, letting go of the chair and grabbing it before the dwarf landed on the floor. Sorry. But, you mean it? You'll take me to see the fireworks?

-I swear on the Arkenstone. Thorin promised. Now, if you would untie me...

-Oh, right! But don't try anything funny! She threatened him, waving her frying pan in his face. I've got a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!


	7. That's when my life begins!

- Chapter 7; That's when my life begins! -

Belinda hurriedly untied the dwarf prince, who couldn't help but to stare at her hair. It was so long! It was several times the length of her body. While dwarves didn't like cutting their hair, they didn't keep it so long it would be a hindrance. Anybody could just grab it and use it against her. But remembering her first questions to him about her hair, he guessed it was better not to ask why she kept it that way. Though he had to admit it was quite mesmerizing, like a waterfall of liquid gold, seeming to shine of a light of it's own. Once he was free, he rubbed his wrists and looked at the woman.

-The road will be dangerous, and I doubt a frying pan will be a very effective weapon. Do you have anything else? He asked.

Belinda though for a while and then hurried to open the windows. The new light revealed the tower to be far less gloomy than Thorin had first believed it to be. Practically every wall was covered in colorful and happy paintings. Thorin suspected Belinda to be the artist, for they seemed to fit her personality. He observed her as she went to a closet and pulled out two beautiful swords. Well, one of them was a sword, the other looked more like a dagger, but in her small hands, it could be called a sword.

-My father had them in there for some time and never used them. He simply takes them out sometime to polish them. She explained. The larger one is Ocrist, and the small one is Sting.

-These are fine blades. He said after examining the larger sword. How did your father acquire them?

-He got them during one of his trips. He said they're magical.

-If you do not mind, I'll take Ocrist and you shall keep Sting.

-M-Me? B-But I've never used a sword before... She stuttered, looking at the small blade.

-Take your frying pan with you if you wish, but it would be safer if you had a real weapon just in case. He explained. And you should probably change your attire. A dress is not the best for travel.

-I'm afraid I only have dresses. She told him.

Thorin frowned at how unprepared that woman was. Did she choose to go on an adventure on a simple whim? He was risking his life for a spur of the moment desire! He could just hear his ancestors pulling their beards in their grave! _At least, there may be a chance for me to see underneath that skirt..._ He mentally punched himself for that kind of though. _Mahal, what is this woman doing to me?_ He wondered, then saw the girl pack a small bag with food and blankets. It seemed she wasn't completely unprepared. When she was done, they headed to the window, after the girl made it plain that it was the only way down. Thorin grabbed his arrows and the bag containing their supplies and began to descend. He looked up to see the nervous face of the woman, and pushed down the desire to comfort her to replace it with irritation.

-Are you coming? He urged her.

Belinda gulped. This was it, she was doing it. She was going to leave the tower! In her father's back... With a stranger... A very handsome one, but a stranger none the less... She was going into unknown territory.

- **Look at the world - so close, and I'm halfway to it! **She sung softly, looking backwards to the home she had never left. **Look at it all - so big - do I even dare?/ Look at me - there at last! - I just have to do it.** She hesitated then. Should I... No! **Here I go.**

She took a deep breath and looked on her shoulder to see Gandalf had tied himself to her with a lock of her hair. She giggled and threw down her hair, past the stunned dwarf. Thorin gasped again when she slid down towards the ground, laughing. Belinda felt overjoyed at the feeling of being out in the open but clutched on to her hair when she was but an inch over the ground. Eyes wide in frightened excitation, she gently set her bare feet on the ground and felt a rush of excitement such as she had never felt before. She felt as if she had been born to walk on the grass.

- **Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!** She began singing, laying down on the ground. **Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling me.** She then chased a butterfly only to freeze when she stepped in a clear pond of water. **For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!**

A blue bird flew past her and she stared in awe at it as it flew into the sky that had never seemed so big inside her tower. She looked forward and saw the exit of the canyon, and her feet began moving on their own. As she sang, she went faster and faster towards the real world, leaving her tower behind and not bothering to look back.

- **I could go running**

**And racing**

**And dancing**

**And chasing**

**And leaping**

**And bounding**

**Hair flying**

**Heart pounding**

**And splashing**

**And reeling**

**And finally feeling!**

She bursted through the mossy wall that hid the entrance and twirled around, taking in the sight of the forest she had only read about in her books. Feeling as if she might implode of all the sensations, she poured her joy and delight in her last verse.

-**Now's when my life begins!**


	8. At war with yourself

**WARNING! In this chapter, Thorin thinks innapropriat stuff. Nothing too graphic, but if you blush easily prepare to turn a light shade of pink.**

**I don't own any of the characters nor the stories.**

* * *

- Chapter 8; At war with yourself -

If Thorin had been puzzled by Belinda's reaction at setting foot on the ground, he was completely flabbergasted when she began singing, and had to run after her, thankful for her long hair that he could use as a trail. What did she mean by her life beginning? Was he stuck escorting a mentally defective woman? He truly believed she couldn't surprise him anymore, and that was when the mood swings began.

-I can't believe I did this. She breathed out in amazement. I can't believe I did this... She said in frightened tone, before turning joyful again. I can't believe I did this! Oh, father will be furious... She whimpered, walking blindly forward.

Thorin followed her as she went to a pond and picked up a flower, muttering about the fact her father wouldn't know about it anyway; "What he doesn't know won't kill him." She then entered a cave and curled into a scared ball, saying that it would kill him. But she quickly went out and played in the leaves, whooping in joy. When Thorin found her again, following her hair, she was up in a tree.

-I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back. Thorin's hope lept at this but were quickly crushed when she rolled down a hill yelling: I am never going back!

And it continued on like this for quite a while. She went from calling herself a despicable being to claiming this was the best day of her life. Thorin took advantage of the fact she seemed oblivious to him to observe her more intensily. His eyes roamed over her round curves and soft-looking skin. He imagined what it would feel like to hold her hand. He guessed it would be soft and small compared to his own rough hands. He imagined those lovely swaying hips would fit perfectly in his hands. He could almost feel her pressed up against him and he licked his lips as he imagined devouring her mouth. As his gaze shifted to her plump chest, he felt something slimy enter his ear and he jerked away. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the grey lizard, that Belinda had had with her before, glaring at him. The dwarf looked at it in confusion and the reptile pointed towards Belinda, then made the "I got my eye on you" gesture. Thorin scoffed and returned his attention to Belinda, who had seemed to settle on being miserable. He walked over to her and kneeled down.

-Lady Belinda, I couldn't help but to notice you seem at war with yourself. He said, the woman looking at his with blurry eyes. But I understand how you feel.

-Y-You do?

-Yes. He said, and then wondered why he was trying to make her feel better. You're at that age when you wish to experience the world for yourself. Even if it means disobeying your father. Many young dwarves go through that stage, it's perfectly normal. I went through that same feeling myself when I...

Thorin felt extremely strange. Why was he speaking to her like this. He had never spoken to anyone about this. Disobeying his father had gotten him banished of Erebor, and he was comparing his struggle to the ones of a ridiculous girl who wished to watch fireworks? What was wrong with him? He then noticed she seemed happier, and cursed himself. If she felt guilty enough, she would forget this stupid idea and go back home, so he shouldn't be comforting her.

-When you..? Belinda urged him.

-When I became of age. He replied, realising he had stopped talking. And it's a good thing. Going out on your own behind your father's back is just what you need. Now, does he deserve being betrayed? Probably not. Will it break his heart to learn that his daughter disobeyed him? Certainly. Will it crush his soul to know that she's out there somewhere and possibly in danger? Of course. But you simply have to go with it.

-Break his heart? Belinda repeated, making Thorin feel bad for his exaggeration.

-In pieces. He replied.

-Crush his soul?

-Like a grape.

-Oh, Yvanna... He will be heartbroken... She whispered.

-I can see this is very difficult for you, my lady. And for that, I'll nullify our deal. He said. I'll take you back to your tower, you'll continue your happy father/daughter relationship based on mutual trust, you'll give me back my satchel and we shall part and never see each other again.

-No! Belinda exclaimed. I'm going to see those fireworks!

-For Mahal's sake, what do I have to do for you to give me back my satchel?! Thorin snapped, having more than enough, and backing away when she threatened him with her frying pan.

-I'm armed. She reminded him.

Suddenly, they heard a soft rustling in the bushes and Belinda latched on to the dwarf and stared at the bushes in fright. Thorin watched them as well, but found it difficult to focus with her soft breasts pressing against his side. He bit his lip and willed his body not to react at her delicate scent of flowers. When a cute bunny jumped out of the bushes, Belinda relaxed with a nervous chuckle and snuggled closer to Thorin. He was so incredibly warm and his scent of smithy and musc was intoxicating. When she realised what she was doing, she quickly backed away and blushed.

-S-Sorry... I guess I'm a little on edge.

A terribly mischievous plan instantly formed in Thorin's mind. He knew it was mean, and quite possibly dangerous, but he was determined to get his satchel back as soon as possible.

-So, coming across thugs and such would be a bad idea would it not? He asked with a dark smirk.

-Yeah, probably... She replied, still blushing.

-You know, I am getting quite hungry. How about we go and find something to eat?

-Alright, but where?

-Trust me. You will know it when we get there. He said and began leading her towards an inn he knew quite well.


	9. Wanted dead or alive: Thorin Oakenshield

- Chapter 9; Wanted, dead or alive: Thorin Oakenshield -

Legolas cursed as he walked quickly through the forest. He had been searching for hours but found no sign of the criminal. How could he, the Capitain of the Royal Guard's son, loose a bloody dwarf! They were loud, heavy and terrible at hidding. He still couldn't believe he had let this goblin mutant get the best of him. As if Eru himself wished to taunt him about his failure, he passed next a poster of the dwarf he was after. Bitting back a growl of frustration, he ripped the poster from it's place and shoved it into his vest. That was when he heard a twig snapping. He ducked behind a tree and locked an arrow in place, waiting for the person to be closer. When he saw the shadow close to his hiding spot, he jumped out, arrow ready...

Only to find a startled man with a traveling gear. Legolas immediately lowered his weapon and the man relaxed at the gesture.

-Forgive me sir. The elf quickly apologized. I thought you were someone else.

-It's quite alright. You scared me more than you hurt me. If I may ask whom are you searching?

-If I may ask what your business is in the forest?

-I am on a trip to the Escargot, a town by the sea to get my daughter her birthday present.

-You are going quite far simply to get a gift.

-Ah, no father could refuse anything to his little girl. Now that you know my business, may I know yours?

-I am searching for this man. Legolas answered, taking out the poster of Thorin. His name is Thorin Oakenshield. He stole the Arkenstone no latter than this morning and is wanted alive or dead. Have you seen him?

-No, I have not. But rest assured, if I do, I shall inform the authorities immediately. He said.

-Thank you. Travel safely.

Saruman waited until the elf was out of his sight before he began sprinting towards his tower. The moment he had understood that the criminal was loose in the forest he feared for his flower. He ran back as fast as he could and arrived as the sun reached it's peak in the sky. He stopped at the foot of the building and took a moment to compose himself. If there was no reason for him to worry, he shouldn't let Belinda know.

-Belinda, let down your hair. He called out.

When he received no reply, he began to truly panic. he called out three more times before he chanted in an ancient language. He had not used the doors opening spell in nearly a hundred years, but he still remembered it perfectly. He ran up the stairs leading to his home and shoved the door open with a bang. The room was completely empty and his heart sank as he checked the bedrooms and even their water closet before the truth sank in. Belinda was gone. His source of youth, his means to eternal life was not there anymore. He had to find her, he could already feel her magic leaking out and in would only be a matter of weeks before it vanished completely. As he paced, trying to figure out where she could have gone, a small light caught his eye and he blinked. Looking at the stairs that led to their bedrooms, he noticed something was lodged under the first board. He lifted the stair and grasped the satchel lying under it. He barely opened it an inch before he recognised the glow of the Arkenstone!

He gasped and dropped the bag, the crown and a poster of none other than Thorin Oakenshield falling out of it. Saruman's eyes widened as he understood. The ruffian must have climbed up to the tower and Belinda somehow convinced him to take her to see the fireworks. Cursing under his breath, he went to retrieve his elven swords only to realise they were gone! He gritted his teeth in rage before opening up a small chess to reveal a black dagger. He kept the Morgul blade a secret from the girl, for he did not wish to use it. But desperate times called for desperate measures.


	10. The prancing pony (AKA: Uncle Thorin?)

- Chapter 10: The Prancing Pony (A.K.A: Uncle Thorin?) -

Thorin easily made his way through the thick forest, leading them both to an old isolated inn he had been to many times before. As they walked through the bushes, they came upon a path. Looking to his left, Thorin saw they were only a few yards away from the establishment. Helping the woman out of some bushes, the dwarf took a few moments to reflect upon the feeling of her hand in his before the two had to untangle her long hair from the vegetation.

-I really should braid it... He mumbled.

-What? Belinda asked, certain she had heard him say something.

-N-Nothing! The dwarf replied quickly, holding back a blush as best as he could. We're there.

Belinda looked up ahead and saw a fairly large construction. It was made out of wood and the roof essentially consisted of straw. The walls and other parts of the inn were quite uneven and she wondered how the whole thing wasn't collapsing on itself. On the side of the road, there was a panel where she read the name of the establishment.

-"The Prancing Pony"?

-Aye, a fine place it is. Thorin said, hiding a smirk. I stopped by this inn many times and it's always a bit crowded. Do you think you'll be alright with it?

-Sure. Ponies are nice, so this must be a nice place, right?

She looked up to him with large hopeful eyes and the dwarf was struck at just how innocent this woman was. He so began to question whether or he should go through with his plan. But thinking back, he reasoned himself that if he didn't, he'd most likely be caught and executed. The image of his head chopped clean of his shoulders convinced him. "_Beside, it'll do her good. If she doesn't learn to be wary of strangers, she could get herself killed._" He thought. "_Of course, it's not like I care..._" He quickly added. And he then realised that his charge was expecting an answer, and was looking at him confusedly. "_I have to stop getting lost in my thoughts so much._" He told himself before answering her.

-Not necessarily for everything, but in this case, yes. He told Belinda before talking her hand and leading her towards the entrance.

The young woman was exatic. This would be the first time she went to an inn! She had read about it in some adventure books her father had given her and she couldn't wait to experience it for herself. She could just picture it: A lively atmosphere, people drinking and singing and dancing to energetic music, a delicious smell of food coming from the kitchen, and as Thorin opened the door she took in a deep breath and got in a lungful of... Smoke? Belinda gasped and coughed, trying to expel the burning air from her lungs. As she tried to ventilate her face, her guide gently took her inside the building and they were plunged into a gloomy darkness as the door shut. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust and when she finally managed to make out what was happening, she froze at the scene. There was no music, no dancing, no singing and the air was practically suffocating her. She looked around and saw many people all sitting in small groups, either drinking or eating or smoking their pipes. The place was lit by a few chandeliers that casted dark and oppressing shadows and heightened the smallest frown. That was when she noticed that many of the occupants were all armed.

Thorin smirked as the little female clutched her frying pan in her hands and her eyes widened comically. He was quite pleased with the results. Not even a few feets in and she looked ready to bolt back up her tower and lock herself inside.

-Ah, it's exactly like I remember it. Though I'm a bit surprised to see some of the customers haven't been arrested yet. He mumbled loudly enough so his client would hear, leading her further in. Oh, look. He gestured to a man on the side. This one fought recently, there's still some blood left on his face. Usually, a good washing only leaves a faint smudge, but since you can still see some spots pretty clearly... Are you alright? You seem tense.

And she was, as they had walked forward, she became paler by the step and her heart felt as if it had just ripped out of her chest and made a run for the hills, and she was very close to following it's lead. Gandalf, on her shoulder, was watching everything in mild panic and anger towards the man currently blabbing about how effective a sword could be at cutting flesh, even if it was rusty.

Thorin, for his part, was very pleased with himself. And having quite a bit of fun as well. He could read every thought on the woman's face and was greatly amused as she went through different states of panic and fear. Just five more minutes and she would be practically begging him to take her back to her tower. As he looked for another source of trauma, his eyes arrived on a certain table that had his stomach twisting in shock, closely followed by fear and panic. "_Get out of here, and get out of here NOW!_" His brain was practically shouting at him. He hurriedly turned around and marched quickly towards the door, startling the young woman who's shoulders were lodged firmly in the crook of his arm.

-Oh, you know what? We should probably leave. This place changed quite a lot. The clientele isn't what it used to be! I'm quite shocked at what kind of delinquent the innkeeper let's in these days! He spoke, trying to at least justify his rash change of decision.

Belinda was quite confused. He had been saying the exact opposite not a few seconds before. What had suddenly changed? She looked over her shoulder to try and see something that seemed odd but Thorin had hurried his pace. They were almost out the door when a voice resounded.

-Thorin!

The dwarf halted and cursed his luck. Most of the occupants were now watching the scene unfold. The one who had spoken had gotten up and was marching straight towards the duo, Thorin discreetly stepping in front of Belinda to shield her from the advancing person. In the gloom of the inn, the young lass was unable to see the exact features of the person, but she could clearly see he was bulky and very dangerous-looking. The caller stopped right in front of Thorin and everybody could practically see the tension crippling in the air. After a long tensed moment, the person spoke:

-Ya great lumbering troll, it's been years! The large bald man exclaimed as he dragged the dark-haired dwarf into a bear-like hug.

-Indeed it has, old friend. Thorin sighed, seeing no way out anymore.

-Lad, it's good to see you in one piece. Another person with a long white beard said, appearing beside the first. We haven't heard of you in so long we thought something bad had happened.

Belinda was quite confused as a group of person rose from a table and joined the three men already having some form of reunion. Who were these people? How did Thorin know them? As the group happily chatted, she noticed they were all the same size as Thorin, and so, concluded that they were dwarves as well. Thinking about it, she wondered how she had not took in the bulky frame and short stature earlier. But it didn't matter. Why had Thorin been so anxious to leave if he obviously knew them? Two other dwarves, a blonde and a brunette, practically shoved their way through the group to get closer to Thorin. Belinda couldn't see them very clearly, but she heard very well what they said:

-Uncle Thorin!

-"Uncle?!" She nearly shouted, how unexpected the term was to her.

All eyes turned on her and she felt her cheeks take flame.


	11. That's what the Innkeeper hates!

- Chapter 11: That's what the Innkeeper hates! -

All eyes turned on her and she felt her cheeks take flame. There were a few moments of tensed silence before the brown-haired dwarf turned to his uncle.

-Have we got an aunt, now?

Belinda had never blushed so quickly as she did now, and Thorin had to use a great deal of self control not to punch his nephew. They then both began to deny, but tried not to speak at the same time and all that came out was a jumbled mess of half formed sentences that had them more embarrassed by the second. All the while, the group was quite amused. Thorin took a deep breath, as Belinda quieted before he spoke with more control.

-No, I'm simply escorting this woman. It's purely business.

-Yes! We've only just met! We barely know each other. Belinda agreed, and felt her cheeks burn even brighter when the group of dwarves didn't look convinced.

-Since when do you work as escort? The white bearded one asked.

-This is a special occasion. Thorin replied, before glaring at his two snickering nephews. And not in the way you think, so stop cackling like goblins or I swear I'll turn you both over my knee! He threatened, making the two pale immediately.

-You wouldn't! The blonde exclaimed.

-Would you care to test that? He asked, and the two backed off, defeated. Now that this misunderstanding has been cleared, allow me to introduce Lady Belinda.

The group of dwarves then began to present themselves. First was Dwalin, the large man that had first noticed Thorin, then his brother Balin, the one with the long white beard. Dwalin's visible skin had many scars and tattoos crisscrossing it and a scary set of axes strapped to his back. Balin was very sweet looking and Belinda wondered how the two could be related. Fili and Kili, Thorin's nephews, followed. Fili had two braided mustaches and clear blue eyes and a very charming smile, while his brother Kili only had a rough stubble on his jaw and his dark brown eyes twinkled with mischief while his smile was large and full of laughter. Now that she could get a better look, they did have some ressemblance to her escort. She blushed heavily when they each took one of her hands and kissed it. Their smirk never left their face as she was introduced to the rest. A grey-haired dwarf with complicated braids, another whose hair was shaped in the form of a star, and a third who was almost hidding behind the large book he had in his arm and the three introduced themselves as Dori, Nori and Ori. Next came Oìn and Gloìn, the first having pepper coloured hair, and the other very impressive red hair and beard. Then she was introduced to Bofur and his brother Bombur, and their cousin Bifur. Bifur nearly gave her a heart attack when she saw the axe sticking out of his forehead, but he simply grunted something she didn't catch before letting his cousin come forward. Bombur was very very large and had a long beard, braided in a hoop. His brother Bofur had his brown hair braided into twin braids that curved upwards and a mustache, and on his head was a very funny hat. He smiled warmly at her and Belinda blushed when he said she was pretty.

The group invited them to their table and the two accepted. That was when most of them noticed the very very long trail of hair following the small woman. They all turned to Thorin a questioning glance, to which he shrugged and the group decided to leave it be for the moment. While Belinda was distracted by one of Bofur's stories, Balin turned towards Thorin and spoke to him in a hushed tone.

-May I inquire why this lass is so special for you to be her escort? He asked with genuine curiosity.

-Beside the fact she is one of the prettiest woman you have ever set your eyes on? Kili inquired with a smirk.

-I told you it's not like that! Thorin snapped at his cheeky nephew. She has something that I desire and she will give it to me if I escort her to see fireworks and then back home before her father notices.

-Fireworks? You mean those in the Shire? Fili asked, sounding worried.

-Yes, what of it?

-Nothing much, except perhaps the fact you'll most likely be killed the second you set foot in there. Balin replied, taking out a sheet of paper and passing it to Thorin. And since we're on the subject, may we know why there are wanted posters of you plastered on every available space in villages and roads?

-It's complicated. Thorin said as he unrolled the poster to gaze at his face, with one important difference. Alright, now I swear they are doing this on purpose! He growled at the sight of his deformed nose before stuffing the sheet into his vest.

-Thorin, we haven't heard of you in years and what we do hear isn't very encouraging. Balin told him. What exactly have you been getting yourself into?

-You know my grandfather has forbidden me to return until I have found the most precious of treasures.

-Well, where are you on that? Fili asked.

-I'm working on it. He replied with a glance at Belinda, and his nephews smirked. Not like that! She has it and will only give it back to me after I take her to the fireworks.

-She's blackmailing you? Does she know she is practically dooming you?

-She doesn't. She is not aware that the Shire wants me dead. I she knew, I'm certain she wouldn't force me.

-Well, why don't you tell her then?

-And scare her off so that I'll never find my things again? No. If I'm careful about it, we'll be in and out without any problem.

-If you says so lad. Balin sighed before the four turned their attention to Belinda, who was laughing at Bofur's stories. Though are you absolutely certain there is nothing else between you and the lass?

-Yes! He growled, annoyed.

-Well, in that case, you won't mind if Fili and I get to know her better. Kili grinned before He stood up. How about some music everyone?

The rest of the table erupted in cheers as they began clapping and thumping their feet in rhythm. Kili took his now empty plate and tossed it to his brother who passed it to another dwarf and soon, many plates were flying, much to the innkeeper's dismay. He was shouting at them to stop it, but it was covered by the sound of utensils clanging against each other.

-Would you stop that! You'll blunt them! The man cried out.

-Oooh, you hear that, lads? Bofur asked. He says we'll blunt the knives...

-**Blunt the knives and bend the forks! **Kili began.

-**Smash the bottles and burn the corks! **His brother followed.

-**Chip the glasses and crack the plates!**

**That's what the innkeeper hates!**

The group all started singing as they tossed their plates and other objects at each other, not a single one falling to the ground. Belinda laughed at the scene, when a hand suddenly grasped hers and she was twirled into the arms of the young Kili. He smiled at her and then began leading her across the room, twirling and skipping steps. Belinda blushed and laughed at the impromptu jig as the song continued.

-**Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!**

**Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!**

**Pour the milk on the pantry floor!**

**Splash the wine on every door!**

The lass was then spinned around, making her dizzy until she was caught in the arms of Fili, who grasped her waist and continued the dance his brother had started. Some of the dwarves had taken out some instrument and had began playing. It was just like she had read about in her books! This was getting better and better!

-**Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;**

**Pound them up with a thumping pole;**

**And when you've finished, if any are whole,**

**Send them down the hall to roll!**

Belinda was then grasped by Bofur, who galloped around and then took her up on a table and had her jump and twirl.

-**So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!**

**That's what the innkeeper hates!**

The music finished as Bofur dipped the lass in a tango pose and everybody, including the other customers, cheered and laughed when the innkeeper shoved his way to the table where all his plates and utensils were, undamaged despite their earlier treatment.


	12. Where does that tunnel lead?

-Chapter 12: Where does this tunnel leads? -

Saruman had been searching for traces of his daughter for a while now. If she was with the criminal Oakenshield, he would most likely go somewhere criminals wouldn't be bothered by guards. So, the quickly aging man arrived at the Prancing Pony. From the outside, he could hear music being played and he carefully peaked through a window. He gritted his teeth at the sight. His daughter was being twirled around by dwarves, as they threw plates around the inn. His heartbeat increased in fear every time a knife flew too close to the precious hair. If anything happened to it, he would lose his means to immortality. He was about to go in when he heard someone coming. He quickly ducked behind a tree and watched as royal guards stopped before the establishment. This was bad. The guards would certainly arrest Oakenshield and probably his daughter with him. If any recognised her as the lost princess, he would never find her again!

Inside, a man was keeping watch on the road and gasped when he saw the guards. He stood quickly and shouted loud and clear:

-Guards are coming!

The entire inn froze just as the door was kicked open by the capitain of the guard himself, Thranduil. Belinda was greatly confused when she was grabbed by the arm and pulled down behind th counter by Thorin. The dwarf gestured her to keep quiet as he looked over the side. The guards poured in after their capitain, and tugged two very familiar orcs with them. Azog and Bzog looked around the inn, no doubt looking for him as well. Thorin pressed himself against the side of the counter, cursing his luck. A knee nudged his side and he looked up to Nori, who was pointing at the wall. The three crawled towards it and the star-haired dwarf pulled loose some planks, revealing a tunnel.

-Follow this and you'll arrive at a secret entrance in the forest. From there, you should be able to get away without running into much trouble.

-Thank you. Thorin said, helping Belinda in.

-Just don't get caught! The other replied as he replaced the wood after them.

Thorin spotted a pack of torches lying on the side. He did not need one, since dwarves could see very well in the dark, but when he saw Belinda run straight into the cave wall, he sighted and lit one up. He grasped a large bunch of the woman's hair under an arm and the two began walking in silence. After only a few seconds, Belinda broke the silence by clearing her throat.

-Soooo... Would you mind telling me why we have to hide from those people.

Thorin gulped and prepared himself for a very long explanation.

Back at the inn, the guards had been searching for the criminal Oakenshield, but found no sign of him anywhere. Just as they were about to leave, Legolas arrived. He began to walk around observing everything he could. Some of the guards were confused, but Thranduil let his son do as he pleased. He knew the boy had a very acute vision, even for an elf. And so, if there was one person who could noticed something he'd miss, it was his son. And to his great pleasure, Legolas did find something. The elf walked to the side of the inn and kicked loose a few boards, revealing the secret tunnel Thorin and Bella had disappeared in.

-Well, done, my son. Thranduil praised him. Lindir, guard those two. The rest of you, follow me!

The guards all entered the tunnel one at the time, and a young dark-haired elf was left alone to guard the two orcs. Lindir watched Azog carefully, but Bzog took advantage of that and headbutted the elf before he could react. Taking out a dagger from one of his hidden pockets, the younger orc sliced his bindings, before moving to his father. They barely had to share a look before they entered the tunnel. No one in the inn stopped them, despite the fact the company really wanted to do so. But the orcs were tall and attacking them would get them severely injured and most likely kicked out of the inn.

Outside, Saruman watched the event's unfold and cursed again. He had lost his daughter again and she could easily get killed if he didn't do something! He then noticed someone leaving the inn. It was the man who had raised the alarm when the guards had arrived. Keeping quiet, he walked right behind the man and grasped him. The ruffian tried to break free, but was pushed up against a tree as a dagger was raised to his neck. Saruman pressed the cold metal harder against the man's throat and growled:

-Where does that tunnel lead?


	13. You're a thief!

**Hi! So I finally managed to sit myself down and work on this. This is mostly the backstory of the Arkenstone but aslo a bit of the two main characters.**

**I don't own any of the stories, nor the characters.**

**The more reviews I get, the more I'll want to finish this story.**

* * *

- Chapter 13: You're a thief?! -

-So you're a thief?! Belinda gasped.

Thorin flinched at that accusation. He had explained to Belinda why exactly the elves wanted him dead, but he had avoided to mention they would kill him if they caught him. She was worried enough as it was.

-No. Well, not really... It was just this one time. He tried to explain. The Arkenstone first belonged to the dwarves and the shire folk then got it and refused to return it. I'm technically stealing back what is rightfully ours. The heart of the mountain belongs with it's people.

-How did the elves get it if it's so important to your race? She asked, confused.

-It's a bit complicated. Thorin sighed. You see, many decades ago, the Shire and Erebor wanted to forge an alliance it was agreed that the heirs to both kingdom would marry when they came of age. When the Queen of the Shire gave birth to a daughter, the King of Erebor sent a crown made out of the Arkenstone as a sign the princess was engaged to the eldest prince. But only two nights after her birth, the princess was kidnapped and never found again. When the King of the dwarves came to reclaim the engagement gift, they refused to return it. The king was very angry, but could not do anything to reclaim the arkenstone without starting a war.

-But why did they refuse to give it back?

-They claimed their princess was still alive, and so, the arrangement still valid. A rather pitiful excuse.

-Can you really blame them? I mean, they have every right to believe there is still a chance to find their daughter. Belinda argued.

-The princess has been missing for over 30 years. If they haven't found her in three decades, what are the odds of her suddenly appearing out of the blue now or ever?

-I guess... She sighed. But you said the king couldn't do anything without starting a war. Now that you've stolen it, won't it cause trouble?

-I was banished a few years ago, so my actions are in no way accountable to Erebor or it's king. That's why I'm being hunted down and there isn't a war currently ravaging half the country.

-I don't understand. If you're banished and have no ties to your kingdom, why did you steal the Arkenstone? Why would you help those who discarded you?

-The dwarves of Erebor are no less my people and this injustice still enrages me. I have the opportunity to do something without endangering my kin, and I chose to take it.

-But what good will stealing this stone be for your kin if you can't return to give it to them?

-Actually, I hope that returning the Arkenstone to it's rightful place will lift my banishment.

-And if it doesn't?

-Well, it will certainly please them enough for me to leave the realm again without being flagged or beheaded.

-Is the punishment for returning truly that severe? She asked, a little worried.

-If there were no consequences to returning while in banishment, most wouldn't even bother leaving. He told her. But if I may start to ask my own questions, why did you ask me to be your escort if you would have simply asked your father to take you himself?

-I did ask him, twice before I asked you. But he refused, said I wasn't ready to face the world, that it was too dangerous.

-Is your father aware that you can manhandle a man thrice your size and five times your own weight? He asked, smirking when she giggled.

-No. He still sees me as his little girl. He's constantly afraid someone might come and take me from him. That's why we live in a tower hidden far away; so we can be safe.

-The word "Overprotective" comes to my mind. He chuckled when the lass swatted him on the arm.

-Oh hush, you stupid thief! She replied, and they both laughed.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound began and the two quieted. They stood unmoving as the noise got louder and louder. Looking back down the tunnel, they saw a light.

-Thorin? Belinda asked, worriedly as the sound got even louder. Thorin?

-Run. He told her as he finally spotted the royal guards turning a corner. RUN!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the twist I gave to the story! Please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	14. I've got magic hair that glows

**New chapter! I the action is pretty fast and the descriptions might not match the movie Tangled, but I did my best.**

**Review****s help me write more!**

**I don't own either stories.**

* * *

- Chapter 14: I have magic hair that glows when I sing! -

-Run. He told her as he finally spotted the royal guards turning a corner. RUN!

With that, the two began sprinting down the tunnel, Thorin grabbing as much of the woman's hair as he could carry. Behind them, they could hear the many steps of the elven guard, seeming to get closer by each second. Her skirt gathered up in her hand, her frying pan under an arm, Belinda willed her legs to keep going, despite the fact she was getting more tired with each step. The two spotted sunlight up ahead and increased their speed. they came out of the tunnel to find themselves on a very high cliff, close to a large dam. _What the... A dam? Nori said this tunnel leaded to the forest! We must have made a wrong turn somewhere._ Thorin thought.

-We have to get across. He told the petite woman, who nodded.

Just as they were about to try and climb down, a small wooden door down in the canyon was kicked open and the two pale orcs came out. Thorin cursed his luck once more today when Bzog spotted him.

-Who are those? Belinda asked.

-They don't like me. The dwarf said simply as the guards finally caught up to them.

-And those?

-They don't like me either. He said as the elf who he had wrestled with a few hours earlier jumped at the head of the group, his dagger out.

-And who...

-Let's just say that nobody here likes me!

Belinda then shoved her frying pan in her hands and took hold of a long lock of hair. Twirling it, she wrapped it up around one of the dam's pillar and swinged herself across to another ledge. Thorin didn't have the time to be amazed for he had to drop the pan and take out his sword for the elves had started attacking. Blocking a sword, he kicked his opponent away before punching another in the face, and dodging another blow. The stubborn blond elf then charged and took him by surprise. He sent him back, but not without loosing the grip on his sword. Rolling over to avoid yet another blade, his hand grasped the handle of the frying pan and he took a wild swing to the first who came close, knocking him out with a resounding "bang!" He dodged other attacks, hitting the elves with the cooking utensil and grinned when he managed to hit the capitain of the guard right in the face, flattening his nose. Once he caught his breathing a bit, he starred in mild shock at his 'Weapon'. _A frying pan. Women's deadliest weapon._ He thought as his eyes landed on the last standing elf, who was leaning over his capitain and glared at the dwarf. The blond stood up and raised the sword he had taken from Thorin moments earlier, and the two went at each other furiously. Thorin ducked and blocked with the pan and got a few punches in, but got others in return. When the realisation of the fact he was fighting an elf with a frying pan, he exclaimed:

-This is the weirdest thing I have ever done!

The elf took advantage of his distraction and swung the sword as hard as he could, cutting the pan in two. Thorin looked at the destroyed utensil and slowly backed away from the advancing elf, the others returning to consciousness. Belinda, seeing her friend in trouble, called out his name as she threw a lock of hair at him, and wrapped it around his hand. Thorin gazed at the hair for half a second, then threw a smug smirk at the elf, along with a rude gesture, and jumped off the ledge. He didn't have the time to enjoy the look of utter shock on the blondes face that Belinda shouted again.

-Thorin! Watch out!

He looked down to see he was headed dangerously close to the two orcs and he pulled himself higher, just in time to avoid loosing his buttocks to their crude swords. Seeing their look of confusion mingled with rage made him want to laugh but he was caught off went he ran into a drain.

-Thorin! Belinda called.

-I'm alright! He replied.

Belinda heard a loud thumping sound and turned around to see the elves had knocked over a pillar and used it as a makeshift bridge, heading straight towards her. She gasped and clutched her long hair, terrified. Thorin's strong voice rang again and she turned to see him standing on the drain holding her hair.

-Jump, Belinda! Jump.

Taking a deep breath, she then threw herself down the ledge, barely avoiding getting caught. Holding on tightly, she swung down towards the ground and landed on her feet without stumbling. Gandalf, who had been on her shoulder, hanged on tighter as she began to run, tugging her hair behind her. Thorin then slid down the drain, arriving just a few feet behind her and gathering up the rest of her hair. Behind them, the two orcs had given chase, and were closing in when everyone heard a loud rumble. Looking at the dam, their eyes widened when they saw cracks forming and they all tried to get to safety. But the wood cracked under the pressure of the water and it began flooding the canyon. Running as fast as their feets could carry them, Thorin and Belinda entered a cave but saw it was a dead end. They turned to exit but a large boulder fell and trapped them in the cave. The water didn't immerse them immediately, but it began rising at an alarming rate.

The two then began searching frantically for an exit, but they could barely see a thing. Thorin tried to push the rocks, but only cut open his palm on a sharp one. The water kept rising and Thorin went under to see if perhaps there was something they missed, but he couldn't see a thing, even with his excellent vision in the dark. He went up and backed away next to Belinda, sighing in defeat.

-It's no use. He said, and grasped the woman when she tried to plunge herself. No! It's useless. It's too dark...

The two panted, catching their breaths for the little time they had. Belinda then sniffed, tears mingling with the water on her face.

-I'm sorry... She choked. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault... If I hadn't...

Thorin watched her, his heart clenching in pity. This woman only wanted the most basic of things, watch fireworks, and he had got her caught up in a crazy bounty hunt. Now they were both going to drown. He thought for a while then said:

-The harp...

-What? Belinda asked, wiping her eyes.

-I play the harp. He explained, looking at her to see her expression. I though someone might as well know...

The idea of this tough, rough and tumble man playing something as delicate as the harp made the woman giggle, despite the situation. Of course, she then realised he had just let her in on what was probably his biggest secret. A big strong man like him surely wouldn't tell this to anyone. She felt so much trust from this confession she knew she had to give him one of her own. Fair was fair.

-I've got magic hair that glows when I sing. She told him.

-What? He asked in complete confusion.

-... I've got magic hair that glows when I sing! She exclaimed, understanding what this meant for them.

She then started humming the song she sang for her father, just before the water finally rose up all the way and submerged them. They both held their breath as the golden hair began to glow of a strong light. Thorin opened his eyes and his mouth nearly dropped open in shock at the sight, but he quickly remembered they had to escape. Looking down, they noticed the hair was dragged towards a pile of rocks, wich meant the water was flowing away somewhere. They both swam down and began pulling the rocks away, as the light from Belinda's hair faded.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	15. Revenge on Thorin Oakenshield

**Hi, so this will be a very short chapter, i'm not very good at portraying vilans**

**Reviews help me work more on my stories, so review please!**

**I dont's own the Hobbit or Tangled.**

* * *

-Chapter 15: Revenge on Thorin Oakenshield-

Saruman was hidden behind a tree, watching the secret entrances marked with a pony. The man had told him the truth and he waited patiently for his daughter and the thief to get out. He would kill the dwarf when the two would be separated, and take his daughter back into their tower and never leave her alone again. The door rattled on it's hinges and Saruman took out his dagger. The wooden blockage was suddenly slammed open, and two very large orcs came out. Seeing it wasn't whom he was waiting for, he sheathed the weapon and pressed himself closer to the tree. The orcs coughed and appeared very wet.

-I'll kill him! The smaller one growled. I swear I'll murder that dirty dwarf!

At those words, the old man understood that he had just found his way of getting his daughter back.

-Come on! The largest said, getting up. We have to find him and our satchel.

-Or... Saruman said, coming out of his hidding place. You could stop running around like young wargs and start thinking.

The two orcs turned around and stared in shock at the man who had apparently came out of nowhere. Saruman chuckled at his effect and showed them the bag he had found in his tower.

-Would you gentlemen be looking for this, by any chance? He asked, mocking fright when they drew their blades. Oh, please none of that now! You want it, well, have it! He said, throwing them the satchel. I mean, it's only a crown, and here I had a deal for you to get something so much more precious. And that wasn't the best part.

-What's the best part? Azog asked, curious.

-You would have gotten revenge on Thorin Oakenshield. The man grinned as he showed the wanted poster of the dwarf.

The two orcs looked at each other and smiled evilly, before turning to their new associate.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
